The Dark Lords
by Icefall
Summary: The Year is AC 206...peace is being threatened by a new breed of terror called Zo...your mission, to learn with your commanders and fight to save the peace they earned...proceed immediately to your first destination and remember...we're always watching yo


"I've been waiting for you-" Starting I twirl in the haze of my own neglected room, feet kicking piles of discarded rubbish

"I've been waiting for you-" Starting I twirl in the haze of my own neglected room, feet kicking piles of discarded rubbish. Green eyes slitted in the midnight veil of night I scan for the face of the intruding voice. Hunched down in a crouch I dig a hand into a pile of forgotten trash flinching as my nails scrape the steel barrel of the gun hidden there. Long fingers closing tightly around the barrel I peer deep into the darkness, wanting nothing more than to find the fiend who dared to intrude upon my life.   
"As I was saying, I've been waiting for you Mystic, waiting for many years." Gun flying from beneath its cover I fire four rapid shots in the direction of the voice. Calloused fingers gently tracing my cheekbone the silken voice whispers, heated breath tickling my ear, "Not too bad, for a girl." Elbow driving backwards I grunt as my momentum forces me onto my back. Cool lips brushing my forehead I catch a glimpse of amethyst in the darkness, before the night claims the intruder. "Follow the directions Mystic, I know you can't resist the intrigue." Mind blanking as an oddly inviting scent seeps into my nostrils I fall away, helpless as I drift through the remainder of the night.  
  
Grumbling to herself the tall, thin young woman tugs her fiery red hair up into a sloppy tail about half way up her head. Pulling a crumpled slip of paper out of her pocket she glares down at it, green eyes snapping. Glancing up at the imposing Winner family building she turns to double check the slip of paper. Shrugging she raps on the door before her, shoulders tensed. "Knock once on the Winner door and follow the golden angel," she mutters under her breath as she waits for the door to be opened.  
"What kind of directions are these you sick little fiend? I swear I'll-" Door opening she stares at the brightly grinning face of Mr. Winner himself. Blond hair framing his face he appears rather angelic, though he was once one of the most dangerous terrorists alive. Beaming he turns and motions for her to follow him. Softly she mutters, "Golden angel, check."  
Chuckling softly Mr. Winner replies, "Shinigami's out at the moment but you can use the time you have to get to know the others Mystic." Pulling the double doors to a room open he proceeds into the room without pausing to make sure she still follows. Taking a deep breath Mystic glances up and down the halls before she steps through the swirled glass doors.  
Gathered around a circular table of dark oak three other young men plus the newly arrived Winner stare expectantly across the tabletop at the view screen on the far wall. Glancing briefly at each one of the other three Mystic identifies them as three of the other former Gundam pilots, the pilot of 02 being the only missing. "I guess I over estimated the other's time of waking," Mr. Winner comments apologetically. Brows furrowed in question she frowns as he refers to the others once more. Taking the courage to ask who the heck he's referring to she twists to face the doors as loud chatter and laughing grows from the other side.  
Tramping through a group of three young men and one young woman fall silent as their eyes rest on Mystic's foreign form. Staring at her they jump as a cheerful voice comments from the shadows of the room, "Stop gapping and sit as you should." Nodding sheepishly the group quickly settles into some of the chairs around the table. "Remember, trainees never stop to stare at the new things around them or they might end up caught," the same joyful voice says after the four sit.  
"Back early, hey Maxwell," a rich oriental voice comments as the four former terrorists seat themselves in varying chairs. Stepping from the shadows the thin young man dressed in priestly attire shrugs as he makes his way to one of two seats remaining free. Settling into it he flicks a hand at Mystic, motioning for her to take the other empty spot.  
Piping up from beside the pilot of 03 Mr. Winner murmurs, "The Dark Lords are finally complete Duo, now we can begin to train them as the Vice Foreign Minister desires." Violet eyes flashing with dark fire the one in black nods slowly.   
Fingers tapping the glossy top of the table the braided one speaks calmly, "You five are the hand picked youths who display unusual amounts of skill in many areas, thus making you the perfect choices for the first squad of DL's trained. All the knowledge you will need on the DL's will be provided now, so listen up and no dozing."  
Typing rapidly on the keyboard implanted in the tabletop he calls the screen to life. "This is WENDY, a system developed by your commanders and the few of the VFM's people who have joined this project. WENDY holds all the possible information on the DL's that anyone could ever have use for. As you can see there are different sections of WENDY, each of which will allow greater depth into the different sections of our organization.  
"PETER is the system of security which was created by myself and Heero with the design to keep intruders out and important files in. You will have complete access to all files in PETER at any time of your training and life with in DL. Once out, you will be cut off of the system by it though.  
"Lost_Boys, or L_B, will give you information on your schedules, missions, political functions, etc. This segment of WENDY is partially encrypted, but mostly open to your access. For security though we have only allowed access by officers into the VFM segment of L_B.  
"Tigr_Lily will require identification to access, but contains all information gathered on you, the future trainees, and your commanders. Your identification will be given to you as you complete the necessary tasks ahead. Within Tigr_Lily there is also a segment called PW, which holds all info on the suits you will be using and the weapons you will become associated with.  
"Tinker_Bell contains secure information on the DL's which can only be accessed through specified identification. It contains a selection of lists on people who fit any of these categories: problem, trainee, commander, supporter, etc.   
"More segments will be added to WENDY as we see it necessary to do so and if you think we should add a segment you designed feel free to contact us on the matter which we will definitely consider. Oh, one more segment I think you should know about is CROC. CROC will hold encrypted files for each one of you to record what information you deem important from various experiences. In other words, CROC is your mission log." Fingers tapping over the keys he closes down the screen, shutting WENDY once more into some secret hold.  
"We leave tonight by way of VFM transport to our home base, located on the planet Chimeisho, just beyond the mineral satellite Rua 13. There you will begin your training as a DL," a cold voice recites as the violet-eyed one finishes his portion of the briefing. Standing Heero Yuy adds, "Pack all you want or think you will need because you won't be leaving the base for a while."  
Laughing softly the blond owner of the entire Winner millions concludes with, "We will be your commanders in all that you do and learn and we will punish you if we find you disobeying the rules laid out to you." Nodding he exits the room followed by the other four former pilots, leaving the five youths, teenagers really, alone in the room.  
Staring at the screen which just moments ago was full of green words, Mystic snorts, emerald eyes full of distrust and loathing. Turning to regard her solemnly the brunette shakes his head and introduces himself as Kane Flamesoar. Following suit the oddly colored young boy with red eyes puts his name as Brenten Gylill. The young man with ebony hair falling to his shoulder blades states that his name is Chiote Kurumi. And with slight embarrassment the other female in the group introduces herself as Racheal Avalon.  
Scowling at them with her bright gaze she shrugs and replies, "The name's Mystic, don't even ask for a last name cuz you won't get unless you gain my trust."  
Cheerily Brenten throws back, "Alright Pistol, we can wait for that to come, can't we guys and girl?" Nodding in agreement the others regard her deep scowl with little or no fear. Climbing to his feet the orange haired youth speaks once more. "Best get packed fellow trainees, ya coming back tonight Mystic?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the universe," she answers tartly before stalking out of the room.


End file.
